


devil like me

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, but more like he will just let bad things happen to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: inspired by drarrymicrofic 2/5/21 prompt "miracle"Draco deserves what he gets. But Potter shows up at his trial, and it's not what he expects.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: February 2021





	devil like me

**Author's Note:**

> title & lyrics from "Devil Like Me" by Rainbow Kitten Surprise.
> 
> I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter or its associated universe.

> _You see the devil don't mean to be evil_
> 
> _He just regrettably forgets to exceed expectation_
> 
> _Holes riddled in your head, little bit of lead_
> 
> _Shake it out and line a silhouette_

With the assistance of a sharp shove in the back, Draco stumbled forward, chains on his wrists and ankles clinking as he tried to keep his balance. A metallic click of a lock behind him, ringing loud in the dim basement, before the hum of magic in the tiny cell activated and began levitating him to the surface of the courtroom above him. He forced his eyes to close, took a deep breath and occluded.

He was sure the trial was going as had already been previously decided. He was the son of a well-known Death Eater, already convicted and kissed, and marked himself, after all. He had done _so many things_ wrong, had made so many choices, wicked ones, that he held no hope of redemption. So, this end was quite inevitable, and Draco deemed his attention to his demise as superfluous. The proceedings carried on; questions were asked – and answered in a dull, flat tone – but it was all playing out in the back of his hazy mind. The chill from the dementors above was seeping into his bones, and the fact that he knew they would be the perpetrators of his justice in mere moments barely cut through his fog by way of a small shiver. He was _tired_ and he was _guilty._ The war was over, and he would get his come-uppance, and he tried to convince himself that he was _glad –_ because he deserved it.

There was an all too familiar throat clearing to his left, and the bright lights of the room were searing as he raised his eyes to the person beside him, walls falling, disintegrating, into rubble. Harry _fucking_ Potter. Of course, it was him. And of course, he was testifying on _his behalf_. Bloody Saviour of the Wizarding World, and he’d deemed Draco a lost enough cause to come and defend his actions. Actions that had deadly _consequences_ , that shaped the virulent path the war had taken. Draco had the sudden realization that Potter had been talking, as the man finally fell silent, one hand tugging anxiously on his unruly black hair.

Broken and wilted as he was, he tried to summon enough anger to glare at him through the bars, but all that resulted was a disconcertingly anguished expression. He turned his gaze to the Wizengamot as Kingsley lifted his gavel and struck against mahogany, trying and failing to retreat into his mind. Surely, not even the testimony of the Prat-Who-Wouldn’t-Die would be enough to balance his misdeeds. Draco reminded himself to breathe as the room began to spin.

_Exhale._

“On account of the combined testimonies and evidence presented, including but not limited to Mr. Malfoy’s underage status during the alleged crimes, we hereby present the decision of Not Guilty on all charges. Considering his previous association with Death Eater activities, Mr. Malfoy will serve one year of house-arrest, and will be required to return to Hogwarts in September for his final year of schooling as part of his time served.”

_Inhale._

The loud crack of the gavel rang out again, and the room descended into chaos. Draco’s eyes searched the room frantically, looking for his mother’s familiar face before he was taken below again. He finally spotted her by the wide wooden doors, being escorted out of the courtroom by a pair of harried Aurors. They were stark in their vibrant ruby robes, one hand on their wands while the other hand encompassed her small frame as if to protect her from the masses.

_Exhale._

The cage rattled and slowly began to lower beneath the floor, presumably back to that dingy basement where he would be, by all intents and purposes, released as a free man. A shade of emerald caught his eye, behind those ridiculous spectacles that had become so familiar over the past seven years. Potter didn’t drop his gaze, cheeks flushed, feet shuffling awkwardly as he raised a solemn hand in acknowledgment. Draco managed to dip his head in a slight nod before the dark swallowed him up.

_Inhale._

Harry Potter is made of fucking miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! come and say hi :)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat


End file.
